


Making Things Right

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Regrets, Vaginal Sex, freinds to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Since its reformation, Sabertooth welcomed Yukino back into the guild and she accepted. She accepted the numerous apologies for how she was cast out but one of her fellow guild members wished to make things right properly. Wanting to say what couldn't have been before, wanting to do something now they had a chance to make right.





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> From a request of an idea for Yukino.

Yukino had rather sordid memories of the guild Sabertooth, the way she was kicked out due to her failure at the Grand Magic a games will always scar her her mentally. 

But that was in the past now as she was welcomed with open arms into the reformed Sabertooth, each member offering numerous apologies for not standing up for her during the excommunication. Each apology she accepted after seeing the sincerity behind each one, she wanted to put all that behind her.

She wanted to simply move on.

But you couldn't do that just yet, there were multiple reasons that you wished to make right for and so found Yukino in private during late hours to discuss everything with her. After all, you too had reasons to apologise to her for what happened. 

It was late but you stood with Yukino in her bedroom having stated it was an important matter that couldn't wait for morning. 

Yukino asked what it was that you had to say and you started off with a sigh before getting straight to the point and saying that you wished to apologise for what happened to her. The Celestial Mage smiling softly and saying that she was fine to put all that behind her but you shook your head, saying that it was more than just what happened.

As a member of the original Sabertooth guild you was arrogant like most other members but you had expressed the most compassion to your allies, Yukino being no exception as the two of you were close friends before what happened.

"I wasn't there during the excommunication, had I been there I would have defended you but I wasn't, so I want to apologise" you said and Yukino kept her soft smile, saying that it was all fine but you still refused to accept that as you shook your head and said that she was too quick to forgive you. You said that you had to do something to make up for not being there to defend her during her humiliation.

You wasn't there but you heard what Yukino had to do. You heard how she was ordered to remove her clothing and remove her guild mark as everyone stood there.

"As your friend, I should have at least been there" you said with a bowed head.

Yukino then spoke up as she pressed her fingers to your chin and turned you to look at her, chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears as she smiled at you before commenting how you had always been her closet friend in the guild. Despite your flaws, you made her feel welcome the most and so for that and everything else you've done for her she chose to forgive you as she had done everyone else.

"Just let me know if there's anything you need, I'll be ready to make it right" you said before stepping forward and wrapping Yukino into a warm embrace that made her smile as she returned it, replying that she was happy to have been friends with you.

The two of you didn't break the embrace to quickly, waiting on the other to do so but neither of you moved. Not that either of you minded, it was a warm embrace that both of you enjoyed. Your hand rubbing Yukino's back even if her cloak got in the way of it but despite the clothing blocking your touch, she felt the warmth of your fingertips running up her spine.

She held back a shiver at that before finally starting to pull away to look at you.

A silence befalling the two of you before you went to bid Yukino goodnight, but she hadn't let go of you yet as you haven't done her.

The silence becoming a little more awkward at your hesitation to break contact but the touch only got more intimate as Yukino's face grew closer to yours, initially planning to simply peck your lips but it held for longer than a friendly gesture would.

But again, neither of you complained.

You just held the kiss, your hands reaching to hold Yukino's waist as her hands pressed to your torso before pushing lightly to break the kiss as she looked to you. A smile on her lips as she said again that she was glad that the two of you were friends, then again the two of you leaned in for another kiss which showed that simple friendship wasn't on your minds.

Yukino then broke away to say that she wanted to spend the night with you, stating that doing so may be enough for her to forgive you even though she held nothing against you in the first place.

"If you're willing that is" she quickly added and you replied by shutting her bedroom door and locking it so there wouldn't be any interruptions as the two of you met in another tender but evidently passionate and meaningful kiss with you slowly backing Yukino over to the bed.

As the back of her legs hit the foot of the end, Yukino pushed against your chest lightly to break the kiss as she reached to the clip that held up her cloak. 

The piece of clothing dropped to the floor which left Yukino in her dress like attire, pulling you by the hand as she sat on the bed and parted her legs for you to step between and lay her down onto the mattress with your lips meeting again.

It was passionate and clearly showed neglected affections from both of you, you wordlessly saying now what you hadn't before.

And Yukino reciprocated each second, lips moving with yours as you touched her thigh and ran your hand up between her legs but paused to look at her for permission to proceed which she gave by cupping your face.

Your hand slid up and then dipped down into Yukino's underwear which caused the kiss the break as she elicited a sharp gasp, then a soft moan as your finger rubbed against her clit and folds. You was touching her most private of places and it sent a spark up her spine, a smile forming on her lips as she closed her chocolate brown eyes.

You was touching Yukino and through the simple act alone she felt great pleasure, as if her body had longed for this but upon receiving it she didn't know how to take it.

So she just moaned to show that she enjoyed your touch, leaning her head over your shoulder as you rubbed her pussy.

"I only ask that you be gentle" she spoke in a whisper to which you said that she needn't request it as you wasn't intending to rush her.

Yukino was surprised with your tenderness. Yes the whole of Sabertooth had softened their demeanours since reformation, and you had been close friends to her before, but to see you being so tender with her sparked a fire in Yukino's heart and she knew that this was more than just her acting on personal desires for the night.

There were affections among her wishes for you, and she could feel yours from the way you touched her.

Yukino moaned softly as you kissed her neck and reached to pull her panties down her legs, hanging her underwear at one of her ankles as you slid down to your knees and stared at her moistened folds.

A small whimper of embarrassment left Yukino, yes she had been naked by a crowd of people before and granted she was still wearing most of her clothing. But having you stare at her pussy like so made her cheeks burn up as she imagined what you was going to do next, her lewd premonitions coming to pass as you scooped your hands under her legs and pulled them apart even more as you leaned forward.

Yukino shuddered as she felt your tongue move over her folds, a sound that was a mixtur of a gasp, moan and a mewl parting from her lips as she felt a ping of pleasure rocket through her body.

"Y/n" she gasped your name as you buried your face between her legs and lapped at her folds, Yukino not knowing what to think from the sensation as your tongue caught her leaking nectar. Sexual juices seeping from her pussy as the brown eyed Celestial Mage grasped her bedsheets, head turning side to side as she tried to convey the feeling of you orally pleasuring her like this.

Her own display slightly embarrassed Yukino but not too much as she knew it was you making her feel good, she couldn't form any thoughts of contempt to your actions.

"Ah, mmm ah, keep, keep doing that" Yukino moaned and you obliged to her wishes, burying your face even more between her legs which made her grip you by the hair as her legs went over your shoulders.

During the events of the Grand Magic Games, Yukino had showed many different emotions. 

Overconfidence, shame, embarrassment and sorrow. But the feelings you had her express were almost foreign to her, pleasure and passion, comfort and even traces of lust.

From you she could sense guilt and a desire of your own to make things right. The knowledge you was doing all this for her made Yukino's heart beat faster and she wanted to say something but couldn't form any words as she felt the build up of release approaching rapidly.

She did manage to alert you of that, but it was a little too late as Yukino announced her orgasm it was upon her and you was there to lick up her sexual juices as they gushed from her pussy.

You then stood up and looked to Yukino's flushed face before she said she wanted to go further and you unfastened your pants, letting them drop to free your erect length which made Yukino wonder if you would actually fit inside her but then she felt your lips on hers again as you positioned yourself at her entrance.

Her body ached for you and so she quickly nodded when you asked if she was ready but she did again ask you to be gentle with her and you promised you would be before slowly inserting yourself into her, feeling her vaginal walls wrap around you.

She was tight, really tight but still you managed to penetrate her fully and Yukino gripped you close to her as her breaths were shaky. Head buried into your shoulder as she trembled from the feeling of you stretching her to accommodate your size and the sensation alone was slightly strenuous but pleasurable all the same. So she smiled as she leaned into your shoulder, waiting until she was comfortable. Then she nodded, giving you the go to start.

You kissed Yukino as you slowly pulled out and then thrusted back into her, gently as you had promised.

Moans that were soft were muffled by the kiss, Yukino cupping your face to hold the lock as you developed a pace and rhythm to your movements that she was comfortable with. Your hands holding her waist with a firm yet tender grip before reaching up to gently cup and squeeze her chest, kneading and groping Yukino's bust which made her break the kiss and lean her head back.

Her neck was exposed and you couldn't help but latch your lips onto it, so desperately wanting to leave a hickey in place as a mark of what you two did but it would be clearly visible to everyone and they would question Yukino of its origins.

So you just settled on lightly kissing her neck, that being enough to draw sweet sounds from her lips as you made love to her.

You remained slow and gentle with Yukino and made her moan beneath you, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body and the tingles caused her to twist around a little beneath you as you also kneading her chest before suddenly withdrawing from Yukino and she asked what the issue was with a slight expression of disappointment to the sudden halt of pleasure before she gasped as you pulled her to stand.

Your lips attacked hers with a little more ferocity, dancing your lips as you helped her remove her clothing to be bare naked before lifting her leg and bringing her down onto you.

Your move was sudden and it caused Yukino to gasp for breath as she was suddenly on her back again, staring up into your eyes which showed a hunger in them for her and she blushed a little at the gaze before you shook your head and apologised as you went a little overboard there. But Yukino only smiled and stroked your cheek and said that she was just happy to be having this night with you.

The two of you again kissed as you returned to thrusting into the Celestial wizard before rolling so she could be on top and Yukino was happy to take initiative as she gyrated herself in your lap.

Her body was sat upright atop you, hands on your chest as she rode your thrusts with a steady rhythm as you held her hips. Pleasure was rushing up her spine as she felt your bodies move together before her gyrations turned into bounces as she rose and fell to your thrusts, fingers entwining as you held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes.

You were both members of the previous Sabertooth guild, one that was known for its members' brash nature. But this moment between you and Yukino was so loving it would be hard to see either of you as members of the ruthless Sabertooth.

You let go of one of Yukino's hands so it pressed to your chest for balance as you reached to massage her breasts that bounce from each of your bodily collisions.

Yukino's breathing had really started to pick up from all of this, surely sure reaching a climax which she announced to you with sweet moans before letting her arms fall limp at her sides as her hips moved autonomously and she gasped between moans. Her release was upon her with those two words.

"I'm cummimg!"

Her eyes were open wide as she stared up at the ceiling, a white haze before stars blinding her vision as the the feeling of euphoria washed over Yukino. her body shook as she climaxed before slumping in your lap and falling against your chest as you held her whilst still thrusting.

You never stopped thrusting and it seemed to prolonge Yukino's climax as it was bringing you to yours.

She felt you twitch inside her and made you look into her eyes, asking for you to kiss her as you fill her. She wanted you to cum inside her so she could feel the true ending of intimacy such as this, and you was happy to adhere to her request by pushing your lips to Yukino's and staring into her eyes which fluttered as you came inside her. Her body accommodating your release and her chest felt so warm as did the feeling caused by your cum.

Yukino closed her eyes and laid against you with a long moan as you filled her before it all came to a sweet and satisfying end.

What remained afterwards was a panting Yukino laying in your arms with an expression of bliss on her face, a smile on her lips as you rubbed her back soothingly. Your lips against her cheek before you whispered into her ears three words.

"I love you" 

Yukino's grip on you increased a little before slacking as if she wanted to make sure this was real...and it was, every second of it was real and she couldn't be happier so she said the only thing she could.

And that was that she loved you too, her naked body laid atop yours as you pulled the blanket over your bodies.

Yukino laid in your loving embrace, this being by far her most favourite part of her return to the newly reformed Sabertooth. And if there was even a shadow of a doubt that she didn't before after such an intimate time with you, Yukino had definitely forgiven you.

You definitely made everything right in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
